Werewolf Love
by coolbeans1595
Summary: A werewolf girl goes back to highschool, after dropping out, and finds love.  Fashion, and Romance :
1. Prolouge: Reasons

PROLOUGE

My body was killing me. Literally. I wanted to lie down on the cold floor, and just sleep. My body wanted to die, and never wake up. "Can't take it, can you?" he asked, a smile spreading on his face. I wanted to curl my fist, and punch him, but it hurt too much. I would NOT let myself be beaten up by him again, but everything hurt SO MUCH. He always does this. He always comes when I least expect it, and he beats me.

I opened my eyes, feeling my rage take over, though I didn't want it too. "Yes, I can," I growl. Lethal adrenaline courses through my veins. I can feel my eyes dilating, and my vision starting to turn red. Finally I let my beast out, I let her find glory in my pain. His eyes widened as he saw my transformation. "This is the last time you will EVER make me feel inferior," my rage snarls, and my claws swipe across his face. I tried to keep it hidden, but I guess you can't tame a she-wolf.


	2. Chapter One: Early Life

CHAPTER ONE

I woke up to the sound of rain splattering on my window. My sister was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. The smell of them drifted to my nose, and my wolf woke, hungry. "Aunt Cori! Breakfast!" my sister's five year old daughter yells, bursting in my room. I smile at her shining face, and bouncing curls. She jumped on my bed, and snuggled up next to me in the warm covers. "I'll be out there in a second," I sigh, sniffing her little girl smell, and planting it in my memory. "Kay. But hurry. We have to go to school," she chides, patting my messy bed hair. "Okay," I sigh, and kiss her cheek. She smiles, and runs off to eat.

My dream was still echoing in my brain, as I washed my face. It was still hard to believe that I was an animal, and that I had killed someone, though nobody knew about it. I can still remember the horror on his face, and his screams for mercy, when I sliced his throat. I didn't feel regret though, because he had it coming. To me, it was a murder, but not a crime.

I had dropped out of high school, because I couldn't handle being near so many humans, when I could barely control my wolf. All she wanted to do was hunt, and kill. I didn't want to kill people, so I dropped out and ran away. My parents didn't understand why I did what I did, and they still don't know. I haven't seen them for about a year, already.

After the death of my abusive boyfriend, I had nowhere to go. I was living in New York, almost dirt poor. The only money I had made, was from making dresses for some people who were in desperate need of a cheap dress that was beautiful. I decided to find my sister who was living close to me, in Manhattan, with her rich, business owning, husband. She accepted me, even though she hadn't heard from me for about a year. I'm still living with her, because I have nowhere else to go. She finally got me to agree to go back to school. Today I'm to start to go to a private school near where she lived.

"Hey sleepyhead," my sister says, as I walk in the French doors, leading to the breakfast room. I nod in acknowledgement to her, and sit down in front of a huge stack of pancakes. Her husband, Derek, is sitting down, at the head of the table, reading the business section. "I don't understand where you pack all of that," he says, looking up from his paper and shaking his head at my enthusiastic eating. I smile at him, and dig even deeper into my stack of pancakes. Since I have to feed a wolf also, I eat much, and hardly gain weight.

"We are going to have so much fun at school!" Kate, my niece, exclaims, syrup all across her mouth. I pat her head, and say, "Of course we will," and go back to eating my pancakes. "You should be happy, because the high school doesn't have to wear uniform," Ashley, says across the kitchen. I grunt my agreeance. When I'm done eating, I thank my sister, and go upstairs to get ready for school.

I was a sophomore when I dropped out of high school, and just turned sixteen. Now, I was going to start my senior year. Ashley and Derek tutored me all summer so I could go to my senior year, and not take remedial classes. I know I should've been nervous, since today was the first day that I would go to school since turning into what I am, but I wasn't really. I had gotten my wolf under control, and she only came out when I was in danger, or really angry.

"What are you going to wear!"Kate asks, bursting into my room. I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. It was her very first day ever, for going to school. "Clothes," I mumble, not really paying attention to her, and searching through the clothes Ashley and Derek bought me, with all of their money. "I think you should wear something pink," she sighs, curling up in my downy sheets. "Of course," I say, smiling at her innocence. "If I were you, that's what I would do," she adds, when Ashley bursts in my room. "You need to get ready for school, Kate," she scolds, grabbing Kate's hand. "But I wanna stay with Aunt Cori," she pouts, trying not to leave. "You can be with her when she takes you to school, now come ON!" she exclaims, pulling her out of my room. I chuckle at their antics, and keep looking for something nice to wear.

I decided on a black, full skirt, that cinches at the waist with a gold belt, and tucked in a brownish, reddish flowered blouse into it. I added some black tights and red leather ankle boots to my ensemble, along with a dark gold bracelet, and some violet and gold drop earrings. The rain had stopped, and it was starting to get sunny outside. I decided to let my long dirty blond hair down, and just braided two strands that clipped in the back, letting my hair be down, but out of my face. I really didn't need makeup, because the whole werewolf thingy lets me be beautiful, without even trying. It's pretty nice actually, because you don't have to worry about acne and blemishes, so it makes up for the whole, turning into a wolf, part…..I guess.

"You can borrow the Maserati," Derek says, when I grab my bag from the couch. I raise my eyebrow at him lending me one of his expensive cars. "Yup, in fact, you can have it," he adds, when Kate and Ashley walk into the room. "Thanks," I say, and grab Kate's outstretched hand. "We're going to have SOOOO much fun!" Kate, exclaims, pulling me towards outside where the cars are parked. "You're welcome!"He calls out, as Kate pulls me along.


	3. Chapter Two: School

CHAPTER TWO

The school was large. It was located in the Upper West Side of New York. The place was beautiful, in an old world kind of way, and a catholic school. My wolf woke up, and stared up in amusement at the huge cross with Jesus crucified hanging on it. How ironic, a damned killer, going to a catholic school.

"I'm kinda scared, Cori," Kate whispers, as we stare up at the huge cross. "Don't be, I won't let anything hurt you," I whisper back, and tighten my hold on her hand. She nods, sticks her thumb in her mouth, and scoots closer to me. "Can you move?" a blond girl asks from behind me. She has three girls flanked beside her, and she's covered with bows and ruffles. I can feel Kate scoot closer to me. My wolf raises her hackles at the tone of voice the girl used with me. I raise my eyebrow at their overly preppy clothes, and perfectly styled hair. "Am I in your way? Sorry," I say, innocently, pushing my wolf down. The main girl narrows her eyes, trying to see if I am being sarcastic or not. I turn around, and walk in the doors of the school, forgetting about them immediately.

There was a lady at the front desk, talking on the phone. "Ms. Cox and Ms. Adler, I suppose?" she asks, putting down the phone. Beside me Kate is quiet. "Yes," I answer, and pull Kate up to the desk. "Good. Here is your schedule Ms. Cox, and Ms. Adler's classroom is in room 25 on the second floor. Her teacher's name is Mr. Kranet, and class for both of you starts in ten minutes," she says, handing me my schedule and smiling warmly down at Kate. I thank her, and lead Kate up to the staircase down the hall.

"Cori, what if no one there likes me?" she asks, with fear in her voice, as we stop in front of her classroom. "Why wouldn't they like you? You are the most perfect little girl in the world," I exclaim, kneeling down to where I am her height. "Really?" she asks, her eyes big. "Of course, why would I lie to you?" I say, smiling. I pull her into a tight hug, and she wraps her little arms around my neck. "I'll pick you up at four, in the lobby, okay?" I ask, trying to disentangle her arms from my neck and hair. She nods, and kisses me lightly on the cheek. "Have fun!" I say to her, as she opens the door to her classroom. She smiles and waves at me before disappearing into the room.

I turn to leave, and bump into someone with a hard chest. "OH!" I exclaim, almost falling down. He catches and steadies me, "Whoa, careful there," he says in a deep voice. I look up at his face, and my wolf wakes up. He had a chiseled jaw, pouting lips, emerald eyes, and dark messy hair. I opened my mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. He grinned, still holding onto my arm. "Thanks," I manage to strangle out of my throat. "No problem, just be careful," his deep voice says. I nod, as he lets go of my arm. Immediately I can feel the warmth of his hand, leak away to cold air on my skin. Slowly, my wolf prowls around in my chest, wanting to come out and jump on him, but I hold her down, and make myself turn to walk away. It was when I was turning, that I found that he had a little boy in tow with him. The boy was an exact replica of him, and was looking up at me, dumbstruck. I could feel the guy stare at me in amusement. I waved a thanking, goodbye, and hurried out of there, before I could do anything else dorky.

I looked at my schedule, finding that I had a class, called Literature from Hell for my homeroom. I assumed that this class was about evil things, and automatically didn't look forward to it. This was not what I wanted to learn, but of course, I wasn't paying, so I didn't have a choice.

I had no idea where this classroom was located, so I turned around to go back to the office to ask, when the bell rang. I sighed in annoyance, and decided to just be late to class, and go to the office. When I walked back in the building, I ran into another guy, but this one wasn't so good looking. "Sorry," he mumbled, scurrying away from my touch. "Um, wait!" I call after him, seeing if he can help me, but he just walks away, quickly. "Are you having problems?" a deep voice asks me. I turn to see the same very sexy man from before, behind me. "Um," I say, trying not to stare at his emerald eyes. "Let me see," he says, amusement in his voice and eyes, as he gently pries my schedule from my hands. "It seems we have homeroom together. You're welcome to come with me if you're lost," he states, handing my schedule back. I nod my agreement, finding that I am at loss for words, yet again. My she wolf is pushing me to be more sexual, to get him to like me, but all I can do is stare at his beauty. Never in my life have I met a man as handsome as him, and the knowledge of that was hitting me hard. He gently grabs my arm, and steers me out the doors.

"My name is Aidan Klein," he says, dodging little bullets of middle school kids, running to get to class. "Mine's Corina Cox," I state, relieved that my vocal chords work again. He looks at me with an amused smile on his face. "It's nice to know you can talk," he chuckles, walking slower once we enter a large building with angels engraved above the door. I smile at his joke as we stop in front of a door. "Here we are," he states, opening the door for me to walk in first. "Thank you," I say, smiling, and walk in the class just as the late bell rang.

In the class are the same girls from the morning that were rude. Their eyes widen as they see Aidan walk in behind me. They wave to him, and he naturally goes to say hi to them. I walk to the back of the room, sitting down next to a girl dressed all in black with blond hair and raccoon eyes. She gives me a dirty look, as I place my bag down next to hers. "Hello," I say and brush my hair away from my face. She ignores me and picks at her black chipped nail polish. I sigh, at how rude most of these people are, but chide myself because being here with rude people is way better than living in a rundown apartment with a boyfriend who beats you.

The teacher that came in looked handsome, but I suspect that's because he was only about three years older than the seniors in this class. He had on a black sweater with black slacks, and his blond hair was pushed back from his face, to reveal vibrant blue eyes. "Hello students," he says, standing behind his desk. Nobody in the class greets him back, and I can see the annoyance flash through his eyes. "In this class we will decipher books about evil. The books you can expect to read here are: Paradise Lost, Dante's Inferno, and Faust. If I see that any of you are even a little bit slacking, I will in fact kick you out of this class and replace you with someone on the waiting list," Mr. Mellow says.

I tried not to look at Aidan throughout the class, because I knew that would be fatal for my heart. I mean, look what happened last time I fell in love. "I see you've met Aidan Klein," the blond Goth says, as she catches me staring his way. I turn my gaze away from him, and meet her eyes. "He's a hottie, I know. But don't try going for him, he's unattainable to us Plebeians," she adds, her eyes full of malice. I roll my eyes at her trying to scare, considering I could probably tear her to shreds if I wanted to. I rein my anger, knowing what will happen if I let it go. "I know," I simply state, not going into detail about anything. When she notices that I won't rise to her bait, she smiles. "I like you," she says after a while, and sits back in the chair.

The bell rings to go to the next class, and I jump at the shrill sound. I have no idea where my next classroom is, and don't have the guts to ask the girl next to me. "I have that class too," she says, looking over my shoulder, in a way eavesdropping. When I look at her in an annoyed way she says, "Fine, you can find the classroom you have to go to next by yourself." She gets up and hooks her bag over her shoulder. Sighing, I get up and follow her, "I'm sorry, can you show me where it is?" I ask, with real sorrow in my voice. She smiles and says, "Of course. My name's Taylor by the way," and sticks out her hand. I grab it and shake, saying, "My name is Cori," and we go to our next class, Aidan Klein forgotten.


	4. Chapter Three: Wackiness

CHAPTER THREE

I was eating lunch with Taylor and her friends Adam, a gay guy, Lake, a gothic girl, and Saria, a sarcastic curvaceous girl. "Girl, you think Aidan Klein is hot, just wait and see his whole family," Saria claims, pointing to a table very near ours, filled with abnormally good looking people. Somewhere in the mix of them all, was Aidan. Just as I was looking there, the blond girl from this morning caught me looking, and twisted her lip at me. I looked away quickly, and averted my gaze from them. "Yah, his girlfriend is a bitch," Adam sighs, seeing the way she just insulted me. "I don't understand how someone so nice and handsome can be with a girl so ugly and mean," Taylor adds into the conversation. Just as I am about to add something to the conversation, an administrator comes up to our table. "Corina Cox?" she asks, looking at me. "Yes," I inquire, wondering why she is here. "Your niece is in some trouble, and we need to talk to you about it in the office," she states with a grim look on her face. Sighing, I grab my bag, say by to my newfound friends, and follow the lady to the office.

"What happened?" I ask as I walk in to see Kate crying, and sitting curled up in one of the office chairs. I rush to her side and gently pull her into a hug. She hiccups into my chest and clutches me tightly. "Her and Mr. Klein got in a fight today. Both of them are in extreme trouble, because fighting is NOT tolerated here at Trinity. They are going to have to speak to the principal soon. We called her mother, but nobody picked up the phone, and you were the only other person on her contact list," she explains. "Do we just wait here then?" I ask her. She nods, and goes into some other room. I notice that there is a little boy sitting stonily across the room. I notice that it isn't just any boy, but the boy that was with Aidan this morning.

Just then, Aidan and the mean blond girl walk in the office, laughing. Kate is still crying on my shirt, which I bet is soaked to the bone. "Sweety, it's going to be alright. Ashley won't get mad at you for sticking up for yourself," I whisper to her, as Aidan and the blondie sit down next to the little boy. "Really?" she asks, hiccupping. I nod, kiss her on the forehead, and stroke her hair. She cuddles closer to me, her little face curled up in the crook of my neck.

The principal calls Kate and I to her office, along with Aidan and the little boy. "We do not tolerate fighting here at Trinity," she starts off saying, and I can here Kate start to snuffle again. I gently rub her back, feeling bad that on her first day of school she gets in trouble. "What exactly happened?" Aidan asks the dean. She looks pointedly at the little boy and Kate. "Well, it seems that there were a couple of students watching what went down. They said that Remy tripped Kate, and when she got up, she went and pushed him into the wall. Remy then got up from the floor and kicked Kate, hence her crying," she explains, with a stern look on her face. "This isn't Kate's fault, then," I state, exasperated. "Yes, is partly is her fault because she shouldn't have pushed Remy," Aidan says, putting his arm around Remy. "If Remy hadn't tripped Kate in the first place, none of this would've happened," I countered back, tightening my hold on Kate. "People, please, it's both of their faults, and both of them are going to have to serve detention for the rest of the week during lunch," the dean, says, after listening to us bicker. I sigh, giving up on the fight that Kate shouldn't be punished. "Is that all Headmaster Grace?" Aidan asks politely. She nods her head, and waves us to get out of her office.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask Kate when we get to the lobby. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes all watery. I pull her into a tight hug, and kiss her cheek. "I would stay with you if I could, kiddo," I add, smoothing her hair. The secretary gently pries her away from my grasp, and takes her, along with Remy, to their classroom.

"Your sister needs to learn some manners," Aidan says, coming up behind me. "She's not my sister," I say in a monotonous voice. That seems to silence him for a little while. I notice that his little girlfriend isn't with him. "Whoever she is to you, she needs to learn some manners," he repeats after a while with real anger in his voice. "In case you weren't listening, it wasn't Kate who started this whole shebang," I state, still not looking at him, as we walk to our next class. "Why are you even following me?" I ask after awhile, knowing that I'm going the right way to my class, because Taylor told me before I left how to get there. "I'm not following you, I'm going to my next classroom," he growls, not seeming happy with me right now. I tell myself that I don't care that he's mad at me, because I don't like him.

We both stop at the same door, leading to my room. "You're in this class to?" I sigh, in exasperation. "Seems like it," he answers, with the same exasperation I feel. "You're annoying," I state, and open the door for myself, and don't bother holding it open for him.

My wolf was clawing at my insides, because I had pushed a possible mate, away from me. I wanted to tell her to leave me alone, and that I wasn't going to choose a guy she thought would suit us, but didn't because then it would sound like I was talking to myself. Since we got to class late, Aidan and I were forced to be partners in our AP Biology class. He was sitting as far away from me as he possibly could. People had given us weird looks when we walked in about thirty minutes late to class, but the teacher was nice.

When she passed out our syllabuses to us, he practically threw my sheet at me. My wolf wanted to snarl at him, but I kept her under control, and simply kicked him. It was accidental of course, but he didn't see it that way. When my heel connected to his shin, he hissed, "That hurt," and twisted his lip at me. I smile sweetly at him, and directed my attention back at the teacher. I could feel him move even farther than me, by scooting his chair even farther away.

When the end of the day came, I was exhausted. I just wanted to go home and sleep, that's how exhausted I was. All the rest of the day, I had to rein my wolf in, every time someone dared to insult me. On the outside, to most people, I appeared a calm, mild mannered girl who was beautiful, but inside, I was a wild animalistic woman who wanted to attack someone or something. Good thing I was such a good actress.

"Cori!" Kate exclaims happily when she sees me. All her sadness from this afternoon, seems to have disappeared, and now she was talking animatedly with Remy, waving her hands everywhere. It seems they are the best of friends all of a sudden. She runs up to me, holding Remy's hand. "He said he was sorry!" she sings happily, introducing him to me. "We're friends now," he somberly says. He doesn't look to enthusiastic about this, but Kate hugs him tightly, and a smile cracks his face. "We have to go Remy," a handsome blonde man with piercing blue eyes and a chiseled jaw says, putting his hand on Remy's little shoulder. I can see the little boy cringe at the man's touch. The man sees me and says, "Hello, you must be Kate's mother," and holds his hand out so I can shake it. "Actually, I'm her aunt," I say, shaking his hand and smiling. "Oh, excuse me then. I just assumed since you were picking her up…" he says, grinning back, and showing me his perfect, straight, white teeth. My wolf, again wakes, and eyes this man. Her approval makes my body react hormonally to him. "My name's Jake," he says, still holding my hand, even though we've already shaken hands.

"What are you doing here Jake?" Aidan asks, coming up to us, with his three brothers in tow. "I came to pick my little brother up from school, since mother asked me too," he answers to Aidan, and I realize that he's Aidan and Remy's older brother. "Why would she ask you if she knew we were here?" he inquires, totally ignoring me, and staring holes at Jake. "You're going to have to ask her," he says, in a polite, but menacing tone. I silently, try to slip out of the conversation, but Jake grabs my hand. "Don't go, yet," he asks, turning his back to his brothers, and facing me. I find that both Remy and Kate are playing with some transformers and Barbies. I smile at his pleading look, and nod that I'll stay. "You and your little friends should go, Aidan. I'll take care of Remy," Jake tells him, sarcastically. Aidan's eyes narrow and it's then that he notices me. "Corina?" he asks, confused at my part in this whole thing. I wave at him, and go sit down on a chair in the classroom.

Jake comes to sit with me, once his brothers leave. "So, your name's Corina?" he inquires. I nod my agreement. "It's a pretty name," he smiles, and watches Remy play. My wolf wants me to get closer to him, to rub my face against his, and to claim him as mine, but then she wants me to do that to every person that has a dick. We make small talk about things, and I find that his personality is kind of boring, but at least he won't beat if push comes to shove.

After awhile, I realize that we've been there for about an hour, and that only Remy and Kate are left in the classroom. "Wow, time passed quickly," I say, surprised. He nods his agreement, and I somehow find him creepy, but that might be because he keeps staring at me. "So, I guess I'm gonna have to leave. I'll talk to you later?" I inquire, slowly walking away. "Sure," he says, snapping out of where ever he was. I grab Kate's hand, nod at him, and hurry out of the room. My wolf was snarling at me for turning down yet, another guy.


	5. Chapter Four: Aidan

Aidan's POV

CHAPTER FOUR

She wouldn't get out of my head. The way she looked, like she was controlling herself, and hiding something, was so intriguing, that my wolf wanted her….badly. Every time I saw her, he would jump out of his slumber, and pace in my chest, wanting out. I wanted to grab her, and claim her as mine. Somewhere deep in my mind, my common sense told me that was impossible, to claim her as mine, because I already had a girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bekah. "Hmmm?" I say, snapping out of my thoughts. She ran her hand down my arm, causing chills to rise on me. She was human of course, since there was no such thing a girl werewolf. It was weird for me, to be attracted to her, Bekah, when she wasn't my usual type. But like all my brothers said, I was lucky, scoring someone as hot as Bekah. But, I wasn't happy that I scored with her, and that she loved me, because I knew that I didn't love her. I knew that I was attracted to her, way attracted to her, but I didn't love her. She annoyed me most of the time, though I usually hid that feeling, because then she would notice. Of course, she thinks I love her, I'm a good actor.

We were in my room, supposedly studying, but everyone knew we never studied. I couldn't stop thinking about that new girl, though. Her beauty called out to my wolf, but also her mystery and actions did too. My wild side wanted to have her, she appealed to this side. The way her tall body, the totally opposite of Bekah's short one, and dirty blond hair were, just made me want her. I felt like a man who saw in black and white his whole life, but then all of a sudden he can see color, and it's so encompassing and crazy, that you don't know what to do.

"I have to buy a new dress for our date!" Bekah exclaims, jumping up from the bed. Her naked back was sexy, but it didn't really turn me on. What did though was the thought of Cori's naked back….mmmmm, now that's sexy. "I'll see you tomorrow," she says, pulling on her dress and shoes. "Kay," I murmur, trying to hide my aroused body, because I didn't want to do it with her right now. She kisses me quickly on my forehead, and runs out of my room. I sigh, in wanting, and lay back on my bed.

The next morning, I awoke to Remy snoring beside me. I faintly remember him crawling in beside late last night, maybe early morning. He snuggles closer to my chest, sucking his thumb. I cherish the way he comes to me for protection. But then, after our father died, I was the closest thing he had to a father figure, since Jake was always away partying.

Jake. That made me remember yesterday, how me made a move on Cori. I wanted to rip his throat out, for doing so, but decided against it, because doing so would cause a scene. All my memories of yesterday came crashing back, the way Cori protectively held her niece, I'm assuming, and stood up for her. I wanted to grab her right then, and kiss her, that's how much she appealed to me.

I should break up with Bekah, I think. I mean, I don't love her, never really did, and things have been getting more serious, without my permission of course. So I decided, that today, I would do so, when I got to school, because there was no reason for me to stay with her, when all I could think about was Cori, and how much I don't love Bekah.

I silently slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Remy, and went to take a shower.

CORI'S POV

_There was blood everywhere. The trees were stained with it, and I could feel someone watching me. A black wolf with emerald eyes then stepped out of the shadows, and I immediately knew it was him. He slowly and menacingly walked closer to me. Raindrops started pelting my skin like bullets being shot. My wolf wanted him, so bad. It was like I was a leech, and he had the blood I needed to suffice. I could feel myself start to change, and not soon enough, I was like him, with a dirty blond colored pelt. He gently nuzzled me, when I got to him, and I thought, this is home, this is where I belong. All of a sudden, a shot rang, and I could feel a sharp pain in my side. His emerald green eyes widened, as I sank to the ground. Quickly he changed, but not quickly enough, because soon, everything went black._

I woke, my breath racing, and thoughts scattered. My wolf was howling silently, and I wanted to curl into a ball and cry. A small hand with pink glittering nail polish stroked my face, and I curled my body closer to Kate. "Did you have a bad dream?" she whispered. I nodded my head, letting her child scent soothe me. "It's okay. It was just a dream, so you don't have to worry about it," she says, smiling. "Okay," I smile back, and pull her closer to me. "I love you," I sigh, into her hair. "I know," she says brightly and hugs me tight.

"You really need to learn to sleep in your own bed, Kate," my sister chides to her daughter in the morning when we walk down the stairs for breakfast. Kate just smiles her charming smile and says, "OF course mommy," and kisses her cheek, which automatically melts my sister. Derek laughs at this sight, and kisses her on the head, before we sit down to eat. "No more fights today, right Kate?" Derek asks her, ruffling her head. "Nope. Remy and I are best friends now," she declares happily, eating her French toast. "Good," he says, and we eat in silence.

I decided to wear a gray slouchy dress that ended at my mid thigh, and had feathers all on the bottom half of the dress. I put on my favorite black blazer, along with my Oscar de la Renta red bib necklace, and my combat looking boots, with heels. I actually put some makeup on, but not because I wanted to look good for Aidan, because I DID NOT LIKE HIM.

When I went to go pick Kate up from her room, I found her sitting on her bed, with a pile of clothes surrounding her, and she wasn't ready. "I want to look pretty," she says, frowning. I smile, and help her pick something out to wear to school.

AIDAN'S POV

I couldn't wait to see her. That morning at breakfast, she was our topic of talk. Jake wasn't there, and for that we were all glad. "She's got this air to her….it's like she's like us," Ashten, my orange haired little brother said. We were trying to explain to our mother, the exoticness of this girl. "She's beautiful!" Connan, the brother closest to Remy's age, added. The adoration in his voice showed that he thought of her as an angel. My mother chuckled at his enthusiasm, and looked to me, "What do you think of her?" she asked. "I think she's a mystery that we've yet to solve," Jake says menacingly from the doorway, interrupting me. All my brothers quiet down, in fear of him. Remy scoots his chair just a little bit closer to me than before.

"You aren't going near her," I growl to him, getting up from my chair. "What, little brother's jealous that I can get her and you cant?" he teases, meanly, with a evil grin on his face. "You better stay away from her, or else," I say, wanting to beat the assholes brain in. He just laughs, and says, "May the best man win."

When we got to school, Conan asked, "Why wont Jake just go away?" I just laughed at his dumb question, and helped Remy out of the car. "I think you can answer that yourself," I say to him, and grab Remy's hand, leading him across the street.

"Aidan, is it okay that I love Kate?" Remy asked, when we got inside Trinity. My other brothers had already departed, to go to their classes. "Of course it's okay," I answer, amused at his innocence. "Good. She's pretty isn't she?" he inquired, when we got to the classroom. "The most beautiful five year old I've ever seen," I reply, smiling. When Kate walked in with Cori, both of us sighed at the picture. Cori was wearing a dress with feathers, and her hair was braided loosely, with tendrils of hair framing her face. When Kate saw Remy, her face lit up, and she ran to him. Remy let go of my hand, and he hugged Kate tightly. When she let go of him, she held her little hand out to me, "Hi, my name's Kate," she says.

CORI'S POV

He looked really, really hot. Seriously, he had on worn out jeans, with holes at the knees, a black t shirt and a black motorcycle jacket. I really wanted to jump his bones, right then and there. "Kate, I'm going leave!" I called out to her from across the room, trying to avoid talking to Aidan. She gave me a thumbs up from where she was at, and I knew that meant I could leave.

Just when I thought I would get out safely, he caught up with me. "Do you mind if I walk to class with you?" he asked politely. I sighed and nodded my head. My wolf was telling me to get closer to him, but I ignored her, and walked silently to my homeroom. After awhile of silence, he said, "It seems my little brother is in love with your niece." I laughed at the ridiculousness of this, and looked at him, seeing that he was being serious. "They're five years old," I declare annoyed by him. "And?" he inquires, raising his amazingly sexy eyebrow. "Everyone knows that you don't fall in love with the love of your life when your five," I reply, rolling my eyes. "How would you happen to know that? Have you ever fallen in love when you were five?" he counters, to my answer. "Well, no," I start to say, but he interrupts me, "Then you shouldn't say it's impossible if you've never really felt it," he


	6. Chapter Five: Love

CHAPTER FIVE

Instead of sitting with his girlfriend, he sat with me. I was kind of freaked out, because she kept giving me really evil glares, and if looks could kill, I would be blood and guts on the floor. The teacher was talking about the first book we would read, Paradise Lost, but I wasn't really paying attention because I had already read that book. As I was daydreaming about the boy next to me, something hard hit my arm. Looking down, I saw a note.

Can we be friends? It asked. I didn't have to wonder who it came from, because I could see Aidan smiling slightly beside me. I scribbled down, No, just to see what he would say, and what his face would look like. I hope you're being sarcastic, it read, and his eyebrow was doing that adorable raising up thing. Smiling to myself, I answered, Of course, and handed the note back to him.

"Ms. Cox, can you please tell the class what is so important between you and Mr. Klein that is causing you to NOT pay attention to me? Or how about you Mr. Klein, would you like to explain?" Mr. Mellow says, stopping beside our desks, and stopping his lecture. "We were just discussing the themes of Paradise Lost, and deciding whether we could be partners for the project," Aidan smoothly answers, without breaking a sweat. He narrows his eyes at Aidan, then at me, finally seeing that he lost, he says, "Fine then," and leaves.

When class is over, and I walk to second, I realize that Taylor wasn't at school today. I did kind of miss her, because she had a funny sense of humor, and I had nothing else to do all day, except dream of beautiful boys with emerald eyes.

In Biology, we had a substitute teacher. Whoever he or she was, they weren't there yet, so the whole class was talking, and in conversation. Aidan was sitting way closer to me than he was yesterday, and I was kind of glad that he was. "So, do you really want to be my partner for our English project?" he asks, with amusment in his eyes. It seems he always is amused by something I do, or something I say, though I don't know why. I hadn't even said anything, and he was already laughing at me.

"I'll have to think about that," I say, right before his girlfriend, the blond chick, comes over to our table. I can feel Aidan stiffen next to me at her approach. "Hey baby," she says, sitting down on the desk in front of him. "Hi," he says, as she runs her hands through his hair, completely ignoring me. I sigh, and sit down in my chair, looking for something else to look at, and not her almost having sex with Aidan. "Bekah, stop, don't do this here," he somewhat growls to her. She just smiles sexily, and pulls him into a kiss. Exasperated, I get up from my chair to go sharpen my pencil at the front of the room before class starts. As I am standing up there, a familiar creepy voice says, "So we meet again."

AIDAN'S POV

I was trying to get Bekah off of me. She wouldn't stop kissing me, and I was getting REALLY annoyed. My wolf wanted me to push her off me, and hit her, but I refrained from it. Finally, the sub, who sounded really familiar, told us to sit in our seats. When Bekah moved from my desk, I found that our substitute was Jake, and he was really close to Cori. I saw him whisper something in her ear. She smiled at him, but it kind of looked strained.

When she came to sit back down with me, she nodded her acknowledgement of me, but didn't look over my way for the whole hour we had in the class. I realized that Bekah did some kind of girl thing, probably claiming me as hers. "Hello class, I'm your substitute teacher for the day," Jake said, smiling at Cori. I saw her smile back at him. I understood that Jake was playing the game, right now, trying to get her to fall in love with him, and I was slacking on my side.

By the time class ended, Cori was either enamored or annoyed, by Jake's attention. Instead of talking to her like I wanted to, I waved goodbye to her, and pulled Bekah aside. When all the class was gone, and I was heading to the gym with her, I said, "I need a break," quietly. She didn't seem to understand at first, but then realization dawned on her. "You're breaking up with me?" she asked, with a choked voice. It would have been a lot easier if she didn't cry, but I could already see her eyes filling with tears. I nodded, and desperately wanted to leave, but I knew that would be really mean. "But I thought you loved me?" she managed to ask, with her big blue eyes watering. "I thought so too, but I don't know anymore," I whisper. People are walking around us, staring at the spectacle. She sniffles, then seems to pull herself together, "That's fine, I can wait," she adds, then walks away before I can say anything else.

CORI'S POV

I was super annoyed with Jake. I wanted to cut his head off, and feed it to a dragon, that's how annoyed I was. All throughout class he called on me, and I could see some girls look at me in jealousy, but I didn't care, because I wanted him to STOP talking to me. SERIOUSLY.

By lunch time, my mood was back to normal again, and I was eating Taylor's chicken nuggets for her, along with mine. "Did you hear?" Adam says, running to our table to gossip. I raise my eye brow at his enthusiasm, and he carries on, "THEY BROKE UP!" Saria drops what she was about to eat, Taylor screeches, and even Lake looks up from her book, (that might be because of Taylor's screech though). "No freaking way!" Saria exclaims, happily. "Finally, he is soooo hot!" Taylor adds, and Lake just shakes her head, then goes back to reading.

"I'm totally going to make a move on him," Saria says, with a big smile on her big lips. "Hey," a familiar voice says, sliding into the chair next to mine. All conversation stops at our table, as Aidan joins us. "Hi," I say, inwardly laughing at everyone's faces. "My name's Aidan," he declares, introducing himself to everyone. When he shakes Adam's hand, Adam doesn't let go. Instead of getting freaked out like most guys would, he just laughs, and slides it smoothly out.

Saria is the first to snap out of shock, and says, "You're really hot," to Aidan. He looks entertained by us, and especially her comment. "You too," he counters back with a sly grin. Saria blushes, which is crazy because she's the kind of girl that never blushes for anyone. While everyone is starstruck, he asks me, "Can I talk to you, privately?"


End file.
